


Solo soy un villano y tú, un héroe.

by AngelitoBloodsherry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Barry Allen, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Cisco Ramon - Freeform, POV Barry Allen, POV Julian Albert, Sad with a Happy Ending, Savitar Goodspeed, mentioned Caitlin Snow is Killer Frost
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelitoBloodsherry/pseuds/AngelitoBloodsherry
Summary: [3x07] Julian no iba a caer, él estaba allí para sostenerlo como tampoco Barry iba a cometer una locura, Julian estaría ahí para impedírselo. Juntos ya no eran un patético intento de héroe ni una mala copia de villano, simplemente eran un "nosotros".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está disponible solamente en mi perfil de fanfiction (Angelito Bloodsherry Malfoy) y en el de wattpad, proximamente, (Angelito97-Delena). Decid no al plagio. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, serie desarrollada por Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg y Geoff Johns para la cadena estadounidense The CW.
> 
> N/A: Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decídmelo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.
> 
> \----
> 
> Ahora sí, ¡disfrutad de la lectura!

_**solo soy un villano y tú, un héroe** _

_**capítulo único** _

El villano es solamente un villano y el héroe solo un héroe. Lo bueno es siempre bueno y lo malo, malo. El término medio no existe, ¿cierto? En el momento en que uno acepte esto, está aceptando que nuestras vidas están escritas en un libro llamado destino y que tenemos que jugar en el papel que nos han obligado tomar, lo queramos o no. Somos simples piezas de ajedrez de este tablero llamado multiverso, ¿verdad?

Suena horrible.

Más que eso, suena inaceptable.

Pero es la realidad. Julian Albert es un villano. Es alguien cruel que se oculta tras una máscara para crear el caos y la destrucción torturando mentalmente a personas trastornadas o asustadas para que acepten, sin hacer preguntas, el poder que él quiere ofrecerle, poder marcado por una toxina tenebrosa del señor oscuro Savitar, conocido como Dios de la velocidad. El fin justifica los medios, Alchemy es solo un camino para alcanzar la grandeza, para que el multiverso se bañe en fuego y renazca de sus cenizas. O así es en teoría.

La realidad es mucho más compleja que eso, Julian no es un villano, tampoco un héroe, sino un simple humano roto que necesita ser salvado. Una persona que abandonó un hogar que le asfixiaba para alcanzar lo que todos deseamos en la vida: la felicidad, y ayudar a los demás mediante su trabajo. Una persona llena de ilusiones y sueños que se dejó engañar en un momento de debilidad por un ser monstruoso con ansias de gobernar y de instaurar el terror en el mundo. Julian simplemente creyó que Savitar le estaba ofreciendo un atajo para conseguir un mundo mejor, uno lleno de luz y bondad, donde él nunca más sería apresado por la maldad, el dolor, la soledad o cualquier sentimiento negativo que baña el mundo.

Julian Albert es un intento de héroe, no porque malgaste un poco de su tiempo en recorrer la ciudad salvando a gente y a gatitos de los árboles, sino porque ha sido capaz de crear una imagen falsa, fría e indiferente de sí mismo para alejar a todo aquel que ha intentado interesarse en él o en su corazón, porque desde hace meses, tal vez años, está atrapado en una telaraña de la que no puede escapar, telaraña que matara a cualquiera que se gane un lugar en su corazón: sus padres, su mejor amiga (esté donde esté) y él, Barry _jodido_ Allen.

Savitar lo controla, lo maneja cuál marioneta a su antojo. Él buscaba un acólito fiel y lo consiguió durante un breve periodo de tiempo. Julian nunca se consideró una persona estúpida, pero desde el día en que aceptó la ilusión que Savitar le mostró, siente que lo es, porque ya no hay escapatoria, el mundo, si sobrevive, lo verá como Alchemy, como el villano de la película, como la persona que ayudó a la oscuridad a gobernar. Él ya no puede hacer nada que no sea seguir el papel que le ha tocado vivir: el del malo, el del héroe en las sombras que no dudará en hacerse odiar para salvar a sus seres queridos.

Si quiere salvar al mundo, este tiene que odiarlo.

Si quiere mantener con vida su corazón, Barry tiene que odiarlo, también.

El Dios de la velocidad estaba en su cabeza, en esos últimos meses había aprendido a distinguir sus deseos de los deseos que le imponía Savitar, pero lejos de sentirse un poco más a salvo, está acojonado. Esos meses donde fingió que podía tener una relación real con Barry había sido un sueño del que se había visto obligado a despertar de repente. Julian no podía cuestionar las decisiones de Savitar ni replantearse huir o buscar ayuda sino quería ver muerto a alguien, pero _muerto de verdad_. ¿Y por qué decía eso? El insomnio era su fiel compañero cuando Savitar decidía poblar sus sueños con imágenes vívidas y detalladas de las hipotéticas muertes de sus padres, de Scarlett o de Barry. Si Savitar descubre sus miedos o sus dudas, lo castigará. No sería la primera vez.

Rival murió porque el Dios de la velocidad controló a Julian en contra de su voluntad ya que este se había negado a crear villanos. Wally West fue un objetivo de Alchemy porque Savitar descubrió los sentimientos que Julian albergaba por Barry, sentimientos que nublaban, según Savitar, el buen juicio de Alchemy, como si este hubiera existido alguna vez. El Dios quería a un acólito sin corazón. Lo estaba consiguiendo.

Más de una vez se había preguntado qué pasaría si se suicidaba, sí, la gente que amaba pagaría por sus pecados, pero él no respiraría para saberlo, sin embargo él no era tan egoísta. Si él moría, Barry caería y eso nunca. Si Julian tiene que elegir, siempre elegirá la vida de Barry, incluso aunque eso signifique romper su corazón en el proceso. Y eso es lo que ocurrió en esa habitación de hospital, Julian había estado a punto de romperse y contarle a Barry todo lo que ocurría y rogarle que le protegiera cuando sintió que el aire se condensaba a su alrededor, claro indicio de que Savitar estaba cerca y que si quería, si Julian cometía el error de abrir la boca, Barry Allen moriría.

Julian no es tan egoísta.

Julian rompió el corazón de Barry en mil pedazos y con él toda posibilidad de que pudieran volver a estar juntos en alguna otra realidad donde Julian no fuera un cobarde. Daba igual si el amor de Barry era suficiente o no para sanar las heridas internas de Julian, este no podía sacrificar al moreno, no era tan egoísta.

Pero sí que podía sacrificar a Flash. No quería que el hombre que se ocultaba tras la máscara muriera por él, pero era un superhéroe, ¿no? ¿y qué hacen los superhéroes si no es sacrificarse por su ciudad? Flash era su última baza de esperanza, no bromeaba cuando le dijo a Barry que aferrarse al hombre rojo era un error, pero tampoco cuando reconoció que estaba equivocado con él. Flash era un héroe y quería salvar incluso a las personas que no podían ni querían ser salvadas. Julian se aferró a la idea de que Flash y su equipo encontraría la manera de acabar con Savitar y sus seguidores, porque la alternativa era peor. Aferrarse a esa excusa era el único medio que tenía Julian de no perder la cabeza.

O por lo menos así era hasta que vio el primer enfrentamiento de Flash y Savitar, por un escaso segundo Julian quiso rendirse, dejarse atrapar por la policía o morir en un fuego cruzado, sin embargo nunca tenía tanta suerte. Cuando Savitar se llevó a Flash, también se llevó su última esperanza, no podía quedarse ahí y ver como ese monstruo mataba a todo el mundo y volvía a por él, para castigarlo.

Quería correr y nunca parar.

Refugiarse en el departamento de policía era una buena opción hasta que se cruzó con Killer Frost, otra víctima indirecta de la maldad del mundo, otra persona que necesitaba encontrar al villano Alchemy para hacerle pagar por los pecados de la oscuridad sin saber que él era tan víctima como los demás, pero claro, el villano es solo un villano, ¿no?

No existen las etiquetas, los seres humanos son impredecibles y frágiles llenos de emociones embriagadoras. Julian hacía mucho tiempo que había aceptado las consecuencias de unirse a Savitar. No había vuelta atrás. Cuando Barry le preguntó qué haría Julian si tuviera acceso a las reliquias de la muerte o a cualquier objeto del mundo mágico de Harry Potter, este le dijo que accedería a un giratiempo. Barry nunca llegó a comprender lo real que era ese deseo para Julian, ni nunca lo haría.

El Dios de la velocidad era un manipulador, te atrapaba con bonitas palabras e imágenes de un futuro embriagador, pero a la hora de la verdad, cuando te dabas cuenta lo equivocado que estabas, ese futuro tan bonito, se convertía en tu propio infierno personal donde las personas que te importaban gritaban para salvar sus vidas mientras morían en tus manos.

Julian no podía huir.

Julian no podía ser salvado, pero tampoco atrapado. Iba a caer, iba a morir, pero antes tenía que asegurarse que Savitar corriera su mismo destino.

Pero, ¿cómo? Sí, era muy bonito aferrarse a la idea de que Flash sabía de la existencia de Savitar y buscaría la forma de pararlo, pero no estaba cerca ni de casualidad de conseguirlo. Casi no había podido salir vivo del primer duelo contra ese monstruo, ¿cómo iba a formar un plan maestro?

Esa noche, en la oscuridad de su apartamento, abrazado a sus piernas y con el traje de Alchemy tirado en el suelo, lloró porque por primera vez su plan para salvar el mundo se había roto en mil pedazos, porque por primera vez la realidad le había vuelto a golpear. ¿Qué oportunidad tenía Flash o cualquier otro contra Savitar? Julian no podía seguir esperando un milagro, aceptando las órdenes de ese monstruo sabiendo que este cualquier día decidiría castigarlo matando a alguien y destruyendo su alma. No podía seguir fingiendo por el día que realmente quería ayudar cuando no podía hacer nada sin delatarse. Odiaba a la gente que tachaba a Alchemy como un loco sin saber una mierda, pero más se odiaba a sí mismo por reducirse a una estúpida etiqueta como villano. Ojalá solo fuera un villano que se divertía a costa de la muerte y la destrucción, eso lo haría todo mucho más fácil. Sin embargo, el multiverso hacía que todo fuese mucho más complejo, se burlaba de él en innumerables ocasiones, como cuando estuvo a punto de matar un niño que tomó la decisión incorrecta, como cuando se derrumbó delante de la única persona que significaba su destrucción, como cuando se dejó atrapar por la policía en ese almacén o como ahora, que después de romper el corazón de Barry y el suyo, estaba allí derrotado y asustado en la oscuridad de su casa.

Julian Abert no tenía elección.

No podía elegir un camino sabiendo que condenaba a tanta gente a su paso.

Si abandonaba a Savitar y sus planes suicidas, sus padres, su mejor amiga estuviera donde estuviese y Barry morirían delante de sus narices, seguramente por él mismo bajo el poder de Savitar. No sería la primera vez que pierde el control sobre sus actos cuando ese monstruo está cerca.

En cambio, si se quedaba, no solo perdería a todos definitivamente y Barry, si sobrevivía, lo miraría decepcionado, destrozado y con odio, sino que también se volvería loco, Julian estaba seguro de que seguir bajo las órdenes de Savitar acabaría con la poca cordura que le quedaba.

¿Cómo lo hacían los demás acólitos para seguir aceptando lo que ese loco les estaba ofreciendo? ¿Tan malas eran sus vidas que no se daban cuenta que lo que ese monstruo les ofrecía era peor? Él no necesitó mucho para darse cuenta de la realidad, solo tuvo que prestar atención a su alrededor, a lo que su corazón le estaba diciendo, para ver que Savitar era un monstruo y que él se estaba convirtiendo en otro.

Solo necesitó enamorarse de la vida y de Barry Allen para condenarse.

Con el rostro húmedo y la mirada borrosa, Julian se arrastró hasta hallar su teléfono tirado en el suelo. No supo por qué lo hizo, quizá era demasiado débil para seguir cargando con todo solo o quizá, por un segundo, creyó que Barry podría salvarlo de alguna manera. O peor, estaba tan destrozado que le necesitaba aun sabiendo al peligro que le estaba exponiendo. Con dedos temblorosos, tecleó un mensaje y lo envió antes de poder arrepentirse.

**JULIAN:** Te necesito.

El mensaje parecía simple, pero en realidad no lo era, porque marcaba un antes y un después, y porque Julian sin quererlo estaba empezando a buscar la salvación para su alma. Se dejó caer contra el suelo y cerró los ojos sin creer realmente que fuese a recibir una respuesta o que mucho menos, Barry fuese a cumplir su último deseo.

Pero Julian siempre se equivoca, ¿verdad?

Una persona con dos dedos de frente nunca habría leído el mensaje de un hijo de puta rompecorazones como Julian Albert, pero Barry era todo menos normal y casi a la velocidad de la luz, nada más ver el nombre de Julian en la pantalla, se plantó en el hospital para descubrir que el rubio se había escapado. Recorrió media ciudad en su búsqueda hasta llegar al apartamento del chico. No supo por qué lo hizo, Julian no se merecía ni un segundo más de su vida después de lo que le había hecho horas atrás en el hospital, todavía podía sentir los pedazos de su corazón roto clavándose en todas partes, desgarrando su piel hasta destrozarlo, le dolía más que luchar contra un meta humano o contra el propio Savitar. Pero Barry era demasiado bueno y estaba muy enamorado de Julian como para cuestionarse nada.

Julian no le abrió la puerta, tampoco le contestó a los cientos de mensajes que le mandó o las llamadas que hizo, pero Barry creía conocer a Julian, y este no desgarraba su alma en un simple mensaje si no estaba realmente necesitado. Julian era una persona fría con un corazón frágil o eso es lo que pensaba Barry cada vez que era testigo de sus raras sonrisas o del brillo que muy pocas veces decoraba sus profundos ojos azules.

No iba a marcharse de allí sin ver que estuviera bien.

¡Se había escapado del hospital, maldita sea!

Con ese último pensamiento en mente, usó sus poderes de velocista para atravesar la puerta del apartamento. Todo estaba a oscuras, pero Barry había visto el apartamento de Julian en alguna ocasión y era de estilo minimalista: muy pocos muebles y espacios muy abiertos. No tardó mucho en localizar a Julian y casi sintió que lo poco de su corazón que quedaba con vida latía asustado.

Julian estaba tirado en el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente, en posición fetal abrazando algo negro que Barry no tardó mucho en reconocer y que no encajaba para nada cerca del Julian que él creía conocer.

—¿Jules? —susurró sin acercarse, apretó los puños con fuerza contra su cuerpo, quería recorrer la distancia que los separaba para abrazarlo y lanzar lejos lo que parecía el traje de Alchemy, pero tenía que ser paciente—. Julian.

El aludido emitió algo parecido a un gruñido o quizá a un gemido de dolor, a fin de cuentas Julian se había escapado del hospital donde tenía que estar unas doce horas de reposo para evitar problemas secundarios de la conmoción y la congelación. Sin pensar mucho en la posibilidad de que Julian fuese Alchemy y estuviera ante una trampa, se dejó caer a su lado y, con cuidado, deshizo el agarre del rubio sobre lo que era el traje de Alchemy y buscó su mirada. Barry estaba seguro de ser capaz de ver más allá de toda barrera o máscara que Julian quisiera poner ante el mundo, pero esta vez fue imposible. Julian estaba inconsciente, sudaba y lloriqueaba, y Barry no sabía si era por culpa de la conmoción o de otra mierda que desconocía del misterioso Julian Abert.

Se estaba cabreando y no sabía qué más hacer que no fuera abrazar el cuerpo menudo del rubio y rezar a todos los dioses que no se trataba de un ataque de pánico o de algo peor. Julian Abert depresivo era un Julian con el que no quería cuentas.

—Jules, ¿me oyes? Tienes que abrir los ojos, cariño —murmuró cariñosamente contra su oído, tenía el rostro y parte del cuerpo de Julian recogido en un abrazo ligeramente incómodo para cualquiera menos para Barry que nunca tenía suficiente del poco contacto físico que tenía con Julian, ¡ni siquiera habían pasado de algún que otro beso!

El rubio se removió en sus brazos, pero no emitió ninguna queja, todo lo contrario, se aferró al contacto de Barry como si fuera un ancla y temiera ahogarse si lo soltaba, tal vez así era como se sentía Julian, no sería la primera vez que Barry tiene ese pensamiento cuando Julian lo sostiene mientras se besan en alguna esquina del laboratorio o de la calle. O incluso cuando eso no está sucediendo, Barry siente el peso de Julian constantemente, pero no le molesta. Es todo lo contrario. En eso consiste el amor, piensa, en ayudarse, en sostenerse, en fortalecerse, en estar juntos aunque sea abrazados en la oscuridad con miles de preguntas en el aire.

Barry siente una presión en el pecho que lo asfixia al posar la mirada en el montón de tela negra que descansa a su lado, casi rozando su piel. La tela puede confundirse con cualquier cosa, pero la máscara que está al lado, no. Es la máscara de Alchemy y nunca ha tenido tanto miedo de un objeto así en la vida y ha vivido bastante para no sentir miedo.

—¿Barry? —un susurro ronco le devuelve un poco de cordura, por lo que clava su mirada asustada en los ojos azules de Julian—. ¿Eres tú, de verdad? _¿Por qué…?_

Sí, él se hacía la misma pregunta y no tenía una respuesta que le convenciera en absoluto, así que acarició con dedos temblorosos las mejillas húmedas de Julian y el contorno de sus labios, en un patético intento de enlentecer el ritmo del tiempo. No quería preguntas, ni verdades, ni medias mentiras, simplemente quería ver que Julian estaba bien y abrazarlo para no soltarlo nunca. El mundo podría sufrir una invasión extraterrestre mañana que a él poco le importaría.

Bueno, mejor no tentar a la suerte.

—¿Necesitas que te lleve al hospital? —murmuró contra el cabello rubio de Julian, no podía aguantar su mirada, sus ojos azules llenos de dolor, miedo y algo parecido a un sentimiento que Barry creyó ver en la mirada de Julian semanas atrás, cuando sus labios se unieron una última vez: amor. Era demasiado—. No tendrías…

Y en ese instante el cuerpo de Julian se tensó en el agarre de Barry. Como si acabara de darse cuenta de que realmente Barry estaba allí, consolando y abrazando a un cobarde, a un simple villano. Dándole una seguridad que no se merecía después de haber sido un completo imbécil, no solo esa tarde en el hospital cuando le obligó a elegir entre su amiga y el laboratorio, sino también horas antes cuando rechazó esa cita de cine diciéndole que tenía novia, rompiendo así cualquier vestigio de esperanza de comenzar una relación o de seguir con esos besos robados y esas miradas fugaces cargadas de infinitas posibilidades.

Barry tendría que odiarlo, especialmente si había visto lo que él mismo estaba viendo a escasos centímetros de distancia. No importaba lo oscuro que estuviera el lugar, Barry tendría que haber reconocido el traje. Maldita sea, el equipo especial que fue con Flash grabó la imagen de Alchemy, muy torpe tendría que ser su Barry para no sumar uno más uno.

_Su Barry_ , oh, Julian, estás peor de lo que parece, ¿eh?

Barry tuvo que darse cuenta del motivo por el que Julian quería romper el abrazo y salir despavorido del salón, porque apretó el agarre y obligó al rubio a mirarle. Los ojos azules de Julian brillaban con fuerza, Barry no sabía si era por culpa de las lágrimas no derramadas o de algo más, pero el moreno se negaba a creer que alguien tan roto, tan asustado y tan hermoso pudiera ponerse una máscara y sembrar el caos.

—Estoy aquí, Julian. No tengas miedo.

No sabía si sus palabras habían surtido el efecto deseado, pero por lo menos Julian no se movió ni un ápice, simplemente se quedó mirándolo como si buscara en los ojos de Barry sus verdaderas intenciones. Como todo el mundo decía que era un libro abierto, dudaba que a Julian le costase mucho ver todo el amor que le procesaba.

—Tú deberías tenerlo —susurró ligeramente sorprendido, Barry sabía que él era el malo, que lo había estado engañando durante todo este tiempo y aun así se atrevía a poner su corazón al descubierto para que pudiera romperlo del todo, ¿cómo se podía ser tan ingenuo e inocente? Embriagado de Barry, Julian alzó una de sus manos temblorosas y enredó sus dedos en el cabello oscuro. Necesitaba sentir a Barry completamente, necesitaba fundirse en ese cuerpo protector y no despertar jamás, por una milésima de segundo creyó que eso era una posibilidad, que Barry era su ancla y no tendría que ahogarse.

También pensaba eso de Flash y este no podía salvarlo de las garras de Savitar, Barry tampoco. Su amor, puro e incondicional, no era suficiente.

—Julian, confía en mí —era una orden. Barry Allen se atrevía a ordenarle que confiara en él, no era ingenuo e inocente, era idiota—, porque yo confío en ti. ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

¿Y si se lo contaba todo? ¿Y si le decía que él era más que Alchemy, que era una persona asustada que se había dejado atrapar en una telaraña llena de sangre y destrucción de la que nunca podría escapar? Sería condenar a Barry, a su Barry, a la única persona que había alcanzado su corazón siendo él una marioneta sin vida.

—Te quiero, Allen.

Necesitaba decirlo en voz alta y necesitaba que Barry lo supiera antes de que decidiera que se merecía todo el odio del mundo.

—Te quiero, señor Albert —comentó, como quien comenta el tiempo que está haciendo, y rompió la última protección que había en su corazón ante los rotos zafiros que Julian tenía por ojos—. Lo sé, mi acento es una mierda.

Reír, quería reír, devolverle el chiste o meterse en broma con él, pero no eran simplemente Barry y un hipotético novio al que había rescatado en la noche, no, eran Barry y un acólito asustado.

—Podría acostumbrarme a tenerte en mis brazos, se siente… _correcto_ , supongo —suelta una pequeña carcajada nerviosa y Julian quiere comerse a Barry a besos—. Tan correcto como decir: te quiero.

—Te lo escucharía decir toda la eternidad si la tuviera a mi alcance, Allen —se acurrucó contra su cálido pecho porque lo que iba a decir a continuación necesitaba de todo el amor que Barry podía darle con un simple abrazo—, pero estoy condenado. Me até a una vida que nunca quise y ahora tengo que pagar por mis errores: soy un monstruo y hoy me he dado cuenta que ni Flash puede salvarme, porque nadie puede _con él_. Nadie. Y lo siento tanto, lo siento por toda esa gente, por…

Y se lo contó de forma atropellada, porque sabía que si se paraba un segundo a hilar dos frases coherentes o a tomar una bocanada de aire, se arrepentiría. Barry tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de que la diarrea verbal de Julian había acabado y otros tantos en comprender todo lo que el rubio le había intentado explicar entre lágrimas.

Y solo se quedó con una cosa.

La más importante.

—Verdaderamente te odio —masculló sonriente, Julian alzó la mirada esta vez sin barreras, ya era inútil fingir indiferencia o frialdad, lo había perdido todo—, ¿por qué no me pediste ayuda antes, Jules? ¿por qué no me lo contaste antes de que fuera demasiado tarde?

Y no dejó que Julian respondiera con ninguna tontería, Barry sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber. Julian no era un villano, Julian lo había estado protegiendo, a él y a muchísima gente, Julian solo era culpable de haber tomado la decisión equivocada cuando Savitar apareció ante sus narices. Julian le amaba y era la jodida marioneta de un sádico.

Besó sus labios.

Besó su rostro, sus mejillas, sus ojos, su pelo y volvió a besar sus labios, pero esta vez fue un beso mucho más intenso, uno demandante, porque ambos necesitan aferrarse al otro para saber que todo era real, que nunca más iban a tener miedo.

—Voy a salvarte —gimió contra sus labios, mientras Julian acariciaba desesperado cada milímetro del rostro de Barry y susurraba palabras ininteligibles—. Oh, otra cosa… tal vez quieras matarme después. Mala elección de palabras, bueno lo que quería decir era… que, bien, siento haberte golpeado, si lo hice fue para salvarte de Killer Frost y para salvar a Cait de cometer… yo…

Julian se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos que para Barry fue como una maldita eternidad porque esta vez no podía ver a través de los ojos azules de Julian. Estaba acojonado y era una tontería. Es decir, ¿le preocupaba más la reacción de Julian que el hecho de que este fuera Alchemy y pudiera estar manipulándolo? Increíble.

—Por supuesto que me estás diciendo que eres Flash —gruñó y mordisqueó con un poco más de fuerza el lóbulo de la oreja de Barry a modo de castigo mientras enredaba sus brazos en su cuerpo—, ¡por supuesto que me estás dejando claro que no puedo alejarte de Savitar porque tienes que ir a por él! ¡JODER, ALLEN!

—¿Eso es lo único que te preocupa? —se interesó sorprendido cuando Julian se incorporó para apartarse de él—. ¿No el hecho de que…?

—Te he alejado de mí para protegerte mientras que he esperado que Flash viniera a por mí y se sacrifique para acabar con Savitar, ¡claro que esto es lo único que me preocupa, imbécil!

—¿Sabes lo que, en cambio, a mí me preocupa, Jules? —se recostó contra la pared y tomó la máscara de Alchemy—: perderte. Puedes odiarme, puedes intentar matarme o puedes besarme que a mí lo único que me da miedo es que te maten, que te arrebaten la vida por ser mi debilidad.

— _Barry…_

—Los dos nos estamos preocupando inútilmente —canturrea para nada divertido—: eres Alchemy y Savitar puede matarte si descubre que no le eres fiel. Y yo soy Flash, alejarme es una pérdida de tiempo porque el Dios de la velocidad me quiere muerto. Ironías de la vida, ¿no te parece?

—¿Y qué propones? No puedo huir —le advirtió—, Savitar me puede hallar a través de mi mente y me puede manejar si ve que no estoy dispuesto a cumplir una orden o dudo. Tú en cambio…

—¿Yo en cambio qué? ¿Puedo huir? Claro, puedo huir y abandonar este mundo, todo el multiverso, esta ciudad y a ti, porque, por supuesto, que sacrificar mi corazón para salvar mi pellejo temporalmente está en mis planes futuros.

—Deja el sarcasmo.

—Lo aprendí de ti —se burló mientras lanzaba la máscara lo más lejos posible de su vista, no porque le recordara que Alchemy y Julian eran la misma persona, sino porque le recordaba que casi fallaba protegiendo a Julian, un inocente más condenado por culpa del flashpoint—: no voy a dejarte tirado, Jules. Vamos a luchar juntos y ambos vamos a reescribir nuestras historias a partir de este momento.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que los dos hemos cometido errores —se puso en pie y rompió la distancia que los separaba, Julian estaba muerto frío y el calor de Barry fue como tocar el paraíso con la yema de los dedos—, pero que a partir de esta noche, el tú y yo se va a convertir en un nosotros. "Juntos idearemos un plan para acabar con Savitar, juntos sanaremos nuestras heridas. He hecho mucho daño Jules con el Flashpoint y estoy cansado de lamentarme, no puedo ir atrás y cambiar las cosas de nuevo, lo único que me queda es mirar hacia adelante y luchar por un mundo mejor. No soy el enemigo del multiverso, pero tampoco soy su héroe. Y no estoy solo, tú tampoco: estamos juntos y juntos lo solucionaremos".

—Eres incorregible, Allen —ya no le quedaban argumentos para discutir con la cabezonería de Barry, el moreno tenía razón, ni él era un villano ni Barry un héroe, solo eran dos chicos asustados con una misión impuesta por el destino que no hacía otra cosa que alejarlos de la felicidad—, pero te quiero y no sabría decirte el porqué, pero así es, me he enamorado de todo lo que tú, Barry Allen, representas.

—Solo soy una persona.

—Para mí eres la razón por la que me mantengo de una pieza.

—Eso quiere decir que…

—Sí, somos un "nosotros" contra todo. Un "nosotros" luchando contra el destino, parando a Savitar y amándonos con todas nuestras fuerzas.

—¿Incluso sabiendo que ese monstruo buscará hacerte daño?

—¿Buscas que cambie de opinión? —gruñó molesto ganándose un casto beso en los labios—. Ya me he cansado de luchar, solo quiero descansar, Barry.

—Entonces sí, estaremos juntos e idearemos la forma de salir ilesos de esta locura. Sobreviví a Zoom, supongo que esto no puede ser tan complicado.

—Eres un iluso —enredó sus manos en la nuca del moreno y tiró de él para besarlo otra vez, nunca se cansaría de sus besos, de eso estaba seguro—. Pero sé por dónde empezar.

Con las manos entrelazadas, Julian arrastró a Barry hasta una caja protegida. El moreno no sabía que iba a encontrar ahí dentro, pero tampoco le preocupaba, tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar como el hecho de que estaba confiando ciegamente en Julian Albert y ni siquiera estaba dudando. No sabía si se debía a lo que sentía por el rubio o a lo que había visto en sus ojos azules. Julian estaba roto y las personas rotas no solo cometen errores, también hacen daño y Barry estaba seguro, aunque se negaba a escuchar esa pequeña voz en su cabeza que se lo decía, que Julian podría destrozarlo solo con contarle a Savitar que él era la debilidad de Flash. El mundo estaría perdido si eso ocurría.

Sin embargo, Barry desechó esa idea rápido. Julian no iba a caer del todo, él estaba allí para sostenerlo como tampoco Barry iba a cometer una locura, Julian estaría ahí para impedírselo. Juntos eran mejores, juntos ya no eran un patético intento de héroe ni una mala copia de villano, simplemente eran un "nosotros": dos jóvenes enamorados luchando contra el multiverso para mantener el equilibrio.

—Es la piedra filosofal —Julian en algún momento había abierto la caja, se había puesto unos guantes y había tomado la maldita piedra que tantos problemas le habían dado—. Nada de bromas sobre Harry Potter.

—No iba a decir nada, lo prometo.

—Y una mierda —frunció el ceño—. No es realmente la piedra filosofal, me gusta llamarla así...

Esta vez Barry no pudo resistirse, abrazó la cintura de Julian mientras se desternillaba de risa sabiendo que ahora mismo las mejillas del rubio estarían pintadas en diversos tonos rosados adorables.

—Te odio —se revolvió pero no consiguió que Barry parara de reír ni que le dejara de abrazar, tampoco es que insistiera mucho—. Lo que quiero decir es que esta piedra no solo sirve para quitar o conceder poderes, sino también para luchar contra Savitar.

Las risas cesaron, el abrazo, no.

—No lo he comprobado, claro, pero esto me lo dio Savitar y es parte de él. Tiene su firma mágica —la piedra no brillaba, pero si Barry se fijaba lo suficiente podía ver que el material del que estaba hecha, era el mismo del traje del Dios—. He estado investigando sus propiedades y tengo varias teorías, todas sin comprobar, claro.

—Ya sé lo que vas a decir: fuego contra fuego —le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello antes de soltarlo y ver la piedra desde más cerca—. Si esa piedra es parte de Savitar, se puede usar contra él.

—Exacto.

—Necesitamos ir a Laboratorios STAR —Julian se tensó, pero Barry no le dio mucha importancia, era normal que tuviera miedo, porque si iban juntos allí, Barry tendría que explicar cómo habían accedido a la piedra y, por lo tanto, la identidad de Julian saldría a la luz—. Tranquilo, Caitlin y Cisco son los únicos que pueden ayudarnos a llevar esta teoría a la práctica, e incluso podemos acceder al conocimiento de Harry. Nadie te hará nada.

—Tendrían todo el derecho, ni siquiera sé cómo puedes confiar tú en mí.

—Porque te quiero —acarició su mejilla con ternura—, porque creo en las segundas oportunidades y porque se la diferencia entre un villano y un chico que no tuvo elección.

Y era cierto.

Julian sonrió y, tras soltar con cuidado la piedra en su sitio, atrajo a Barry en un abrazo y unió sus labios en un profundo y agotador beso. Los dos estaban muy cansados, había sido un día muy largo o, tal vez, una eternidad, pero nunca tenían suficiente del otro y ahora que por fin estaban juntos, sin barreras, sin mentiras, sin secretos, no pensaban alejarse nunca más. Julian no era un ingenuo, iba a luchar contra Savitar, sí, pero también sabía que iba a morir por traicionar a ese monstruo tarde o temprano, solo esperaba que fuese todo lo tarde posible y que nadie saliera herido en el camino por su culpa. De todos modos, ningún pensamiento coherente tenía cabida cuando estaba entre los brazos de Barry.

El amor es la magia más poderosa que existe, o eso dicen. El amor tiene el poder de acabar con la oscuridad y de salvar hasta el alma más atormentada del universo. Sabiendo eso, ¿por qué iba a preocuparse por otra cosa? Pero al igual que las etiquetas no existen, tampoco lo hacen los finales felices y predecibles.

Unas semanas después, todo saltó por los aires. Savitar descubrió la verdad y tomó el control de Alchemy, incluso cuando los chicos de Laboratorios STAR habían tomado toda medida de seguridad existente para impedirlo, y lo usó para acabar con Flash. Barry no fue capaz de enfrentarse contra Julian, ni siquiera cuando este estaba bajo las garras de Savitar y podía acceder a un poder mayor. Por unos minutos, el mundo (el multiverso) había perdido la esperanza, porque aunque el amor es una magia muy poderosa, esta no tiene porque usarse para hacer el bien o luchar contra el mal, sino que se puede utilizar para todo lo contrario.

El amor de Julian hacia Barry (y viceversa) era un arma de doble filo, y en el momento en que Savitar tomó la mente de Alchemy, todo terminó.

—Julian… —suplicó malherido, Alchemy estaba justo a su lado apuntándole con la piedra para, seguramente, arrebatarle la fuerza de la velocidad y matarlo. Savitar no estaba muy lejos, a escasos metros, admirando su obra de arte—. Te quiero.

No cerró los ojos ni los apartó de Julian, aunque este llevara una máscara sobre su rostro y sus ojos azules ya no tuvieran vida, seguía siendo él y Barry quería marcharse de ese mundo con esa última imagen en sus retinas: la de Julian sonriendo o la de Julian diciéndole "te quiero" o imitándole en broma"odio a ese tipo". No cabía otra posibilidad en la destrozada mente de Barry Allen.

¿Era egoísta rendirse? ¿No luchar? Tal vez. Si Cisco y compañía tenían razón, Julian estaba muerto y lo que estaba a punto de acabar con su vida, solo era un cascarón, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil, por eso Savitar había hecho lo que había hecho, porque sabía que el amor es una debilidad.

La piedra empezó a brillar con fuerza, Barry estaba demasiado débil para darse cuenta que el brillo de esa maldita piedra tenía algo diferente o era mucho más poderoso, casi cegador, pero sí que puedo percibir el cambio en el ambiente, como Savitar dejaba de estar eufórico, para estar enfadado o incluso, asustado. Como Alchemy, en lugar de apuntar la piedra directa al corazón de Barry, se daba la vuelta y lanzaba su poder contra Savitar. Como la muerte nunca llegó para abrazarlo, sino que Julian se dejó caer encima de él cuando todo estalló en luces cegadores y mortales. La muerte se hizo dueña de ese almacén, la fuerza de velocidad del Dios se esfumó en un agujero negro al mismo tiempo que Barry luchaba contra la inconsciencia para usar la velocidad y marcharse de allí antes de que esa misma muerte o ese vacío decidiera ir a por ellos.

La segunda vez que abrió los ojos estaba en una cama de los laboratorios. Podía escuchar las voces de sus amigos en algún lugar de la habitación, pero no preocupó en averiguar lo que estaban diciendo o haciendo, porque todo quedó relegado a un segundo plano cuando sus ojos, borrosos, distinguieron una figura justo a su lado. Una figura entubada, pálida y herida, pero una figura viva.

Julian Albert había sobrevivido.

Julian Albert había destruido a Savitar.

—¿Jules?

Las voces callaron, Barry estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento sus amigos aparecerán en su campo visual y le harán cientos o infinitas pruebas, por eso necesitaba que su novio abriera sus ojos y los clavara en él, una mirada vale más que mil palabras, y una mirada de Julian lo significaba todo.

—Barry… —su voz sonó ronca y apagada, pero sus ojos azules, aunque ligeramente grisáceos, le decían que todo estaba bien. Que luchó contra el control de Savitar y que, cuando tuvo la oportunidad, concentró toda la magia que ese monstruo le había concedido cuando creía que había ganado contra él, salvando a todos aunque eso significase morir y que Barry le odiara por sacrificarse—. Te quiero.

Y el paralelismo era jodidamente doloroso, pero también divertido, porque estaban vivos y porque todo había acabado para siempre. Los dos movieron sus brazos todo lo que pudieron para rozar con la yema de los dedos al otro, y con ese pequeño contacto físico, cerraron los ojos y se dejaron abrazar por Morfeo. Sus amigos podían hacer lo que tuvieran que hacer, no más heroicidades por una buena temporada, ahora simplemente iban a descansar y mañana, fingir que todo era normal, que solo eran Julian y Barry, chicos normales.

¿Qué más podían pedir?

Oh, sí, que el próximo villano no apareciera nunca en Central City.

**_¿fin?_ **


End file.
